1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a track adjusting and recoil apparatus for use with crawler vehicles or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There has heretofore been employed an idler buffer apparatus of the kind specified, which comprises a track frame including a supporting member carrying an idler rotatably, said supporting member being mounted to move freely in the longitudinal direction, recoil springs disposed between said supporting member and the track frame, the arrangement being made such that when an external force is applied to the track wound around the idler, the latter can move in such a direction as to take up or relax the external force, and a hydraulic cylinder adapted to make fine adjustments of the length between the supporting member and the recoil springs.
The above-mentioned prior art apparatus is, however, disadvantageous in that the formation of track frame in light-weight and compact construction requires employment of small-sized recoil springs and therefore there occurs the necessity of providing means for supplementing the reduced biasing forces of the recoil springs.